icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Hugo: Frog Fighter
Hugo: Frog Fighter is a video game in the Hugo franchise that was published and developed by ITE Media in 2002 for PlayStation. Which it will similar as advanced version of Frogger. In PSX Datacenter, the game says "Hugo 5 - Frog Fighter", Since this game does not released in US. Game Description One beautiful summer's evening the merry croaking of frogs is suddenly silenced: Don Croco´s soldiers are busy catching frogs for a barbecue! Ever helpful Hugo sets off on an adventure through the Swamp, Jungle, Crystal Grotto and the Factory in a quest to free the frogs... Hugo is hanging out with his friends, the Kikus, and peacefully sitting at the edge of the Jungle at dusk, they chat and laugh. A happy tune plays in the background and the frogs go ´Ribbit' - as frogs do best. Suddenly, the sound of the frogs turns into a virtual racket, only to come to a halt that leaves Hugo and the Kikus listening to the deafening sound of ... silence. As they look beyond the edge of the Jungle to the swamp, they see two of Don Croco´s soldiers sailing away with all the frogs in great big nets.The frogs are clearly destined to end their days as a banquet delicacy! But Hugo is troll enough for the challenge and, together with the player, he sets out to rescue the frogs from their looming fate. Frog Fighter is a variation on the classic Frogger game concept. All action takes place on one screen at a time, as with the old arcade games.The game is so simple that children will intuitively pick it up and play. The game levels are built on different platforms, where players will find the cages with the captured frogs as well as keys to open the cages. Once a key has been picked up or a frog has been freed, a new key or cage will spawn in its place. Frog Fighter will be a favorite of parents and their children alike, ensuring many hours of fun and action in the company of our friendly troll - Hugo. Manufacturer Description Hugo: Frog Fighter is a fun game engineered for the younger audience. The player will help Hugo rescue the captured frogs from the volcanic island. One beautiful summer's evening the merry croaking of frogs is suddenly silenced: Don Croco's soldiers are busy catching frogs for a barbecue. The ever-helpful Hugo sets off on an adventure through the Swamp, Jungle, Crystal Grotto and the Factory in a quest to free the frogs... French Manufacturer Description Une belle soirée d'été tranquille... quand tout á coup, plus un croassement. Les soldats de Don Croco ont attrape toutes les grenouilles pour faire un barbecue. Heureusement Hugo, pour les sauver, ne va pas hésiter á traverser un marais, une jungle, une grotte de cristal et une usine. Jeu et manuel en français. Gameplay It's because accidentally it would be 2D, Just like Frogger game, the Atari 2600 Platform. some characters are 3D, since it's like Crash Bandicoot. Category:PlayStation Games Category:Official Games